


A Package Deal

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were few constants in Knock Out’s existence, but Breakdown was one of them. He had followed him to Kaon, and to the pits when his family had exiled him from Iacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



There were few constants in Knock Out’s existence, but Breakdown was one of them. He had followed him to Kaon, and to the pits when his family had exiled him from Iacon. The pit is Breakdown had not been one of the reasons for said exile, but Knock Out could not blame him for his creator’s prejudice. He was far from the only reason. There had been others. Many, many others. Beginning with him being kicked out of the academy, and being picked up for illegal street racing.

If they could have gotten away with it he was sure his creators would have had his processor wiped, and started over, but he didn’t give them the chance. 

He had fled with Breakdown to the pits and found himself a hack of a medic to apprentice himself with. He had not been far from graduation, but there was so practical knowledge he still needed to require, and Stitch fit the bill.

Which was why he found himself elbow deep in a grey plated gladiator. The mech’s optics glared at him balefully. He had refused to be put under while Knock Out repaired a leak in his fuel tank. Knock Out couldn't even actually blame him. Many ended up being used as scrap as being repaired. The pit was a shady aft place, and it was one of the first places that Knock Out truly felt like he belonged. Breakdown hovered behind him, handing him tools as he needed them. 

He patched the mech up, cleaning up the mess he had made in the process and sealed the mech back up. 

“We could use you,” the mech said. “Both of you.” 

Knock Out just watched the mech. “A lot of mechs say that. I can’t say I’m interested. Despite this shiny plating I’m not a piece of shareware.” 

“No, Knock Out...I think he means for the cause. Don’t you know who this is?” 

Knock Out couldn’t say he did. His browplates rose, and he waited for an explanation. 

“I am Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons. We could use you though. We need medics. They are few and far between here, as I’m sure you are aware.” 

Vorns later Knock Out would wonder if he made the right choice. At that moment though he could tell that Breakdown was starstruck, and it was easy enough to say yes. What would it hurt after all? Breakdown seemed overjoyed with the choice. Knock Out knew that his friend had had other friends that had joined the Autobots, and the fall out between them had left his friend inconsolable for cycles. Cycles that Knock Out had been forced to watch his best friend wallow in something that Knock Out would hazard to guess was sorrow, but there was bitterness as well. And Anger. An Anger that simmered beneath his plating. 

The emotionality made Knock Out uncomfortable. He wasn’t one to voice it, but it left him squirming. He was not one to offer comfort, he didn’t really know how aside to tumble into Breakdown into their berth, which he did, and gladly so. He understood that. He understood lust. He could not fathom what else Breakdown was feeling though. It had been conditioned out of him in his time in the towers. He didn’t know what love was, although Breakdown used that word sometimes in connection to his feelings with Knock Out. 

He did understand loyalty though. He had it for Breakdown, if not for the cause that Breakdown was so enamored with.

oOoOoOo

Things eventually went to the pit. The troops were scattered, and the fighting limited to fleeting skirmishes when they met. Breakdown had stolen a ship for them, and they wandered for a time. They visited the neutral planets, and at one point Monacus, where Knock Out lost a small fortune and they were driven out by gunpoint. Knock Out smiled to think of that. They had found a signal though. One left by Optimus Prime of all mechs. Where Optimus was they had no doubt that Megatron would follow. 

There were other mechs there, laying low like they were as they got the lay of the land. They weren’t going to announce their presence until they were both ready and they knew the lay of the land. 

That didn’t stop Knock Out from approaching some of the mechs that were doing the same though. It had been so long, and even Breakdown could admit that Lockdown had some sweet rims, even if the rest of him was rough as the slums in Kaon. 

“Why aren’t you with Megatron?” Knock Out asked when their plating was cooling. The warehouse they had taken shelter in, and Breakdown was sitting not far off. He liked to watch, and that as much as anything else always revved Knock Out right up. 

“I have my reasons,” Be bounty hunter had drawled, and Knock Out was not one to pry. He would have to care to pry. He didn’t care about anything but keeping their plating attached, their sparks functioning, and if he was honest with himself---his next overload. 

He usually was, truthful with himself. He met Crosshairs much the same what, in an alley. His engine still overclocked from the race. That in itself was the greatest treat that earth offered. Street racing. The endless stretches of highway had left him enamoured with the dusty little world.

Breakdown was less amused with the world they found themselves in, and he was positively broody when he found out that one of his ex-friends was in residence on the planet as well. The old anger welled up in him, and Knock Out new it was finally time. Time to make themselves known. Time to join their lord again. Time to take up the fight that his partner longed for so badly. 

Knock Out found an uneasiness in him at the thought. He had never felt that strongly for the cause, only his own freedom.

“You can leave, Knock Out. I won’t even tell them you were here.” 

Knock Out made a sound like a snort. “They know that we are a package deal. Besides, I wouldn’t leave you. We belong together, right?” 

“Always,” Breakdown agreed. “Always.” 

Knock Out would remember that later and wished that he had begged Breakdown to leave like he truly wanted to. The world was an emptier place without him.


End file.
